russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Kids (2015 TV series)
Ninja Kids is a Philippine weekly fantasy action-adventure television series (yeah, would we lie to you? Maybe?) directed by Topel Lee, starring BJ Forbes, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Kym Vergara, Luis Gabriel Moreno, Yong Muhajil and Buboy Villar. The fantaserye was named after the 1986 film of the same name, courtesy of Viva Films. The series was aired while no one was looking on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from June 20, 2015 to September 19, 2015. Story Ten years ago, the renegade ninja Lady Lotus (Iwa Moto)' attempted to steal the mystical artifacts of the Dragon Clan: the crown of the Dragon Emperor, which bestows invincible armor; the seven magic medallions, which can turn mortals into mighty warriors; and the sacred samurai sword, with the power to rule all. But she was vanquished by the loyal ninjas of the clan, and the artifacts were entrusted to three masters to ensure that they would never fall to the wrong hands. Flash forward to the present. Anton (BJ Forbes), Dodo (Buboy Villar), Kiko (Francis Magundayao), Eston (Kym Vergara) and Louie (Yong Muhajil) are a gang of problem children who always manage to get themselves into trouble. At their wit's end, their families send them to a special youth camp for troubled teens. It is run by Master Ortega (Jake Roxas), who hopes to instill a sense of discipline and responsibility into the five delinquents by training them in martial arts. He is assisted by his young apprentice, Kenneth (Luis Gabriel Moreno). They also meet another camper, Charlie (Ella Cruz), a tomboyish girl with serious anger management issues. One day, Master Ortega is visited by an old friend, a woman named Yagi (Regine Angeles). They both turn out to be members of the Dragon Clan, and Ortega the master in charge of the seven medallions. Yagi has come to warn him that Lotus had somehow survived and had killed her master Ikida, the keeper of the dragon crown. She asks for the whereabouts of the third master Naguchi (Louie Angsico), who possesses the samurai sword, but Ortega tells her that he has had no contact with him for years. Later that night, a squad of ninja warriors under Lotus' command breaks into the camp. Ortega hastilly gives the medallions to his students, instantly transforming them into magically-empowered ninjas. Ortega and the ninja kids try to fight off the intruders, but the master is subdued. He tells the kids to go on without him and to seek out Naguchi. Ortega is held captive in Lotus' lair, where he learns the shocking truth: "Lotus" is actually Yagi herself, who had assumed the original's identity in order to obtain the artifacts. Meanwhile, the Ninja Kids go underground, searching for Naguchi and the sword while fighting the forces of the new Lotus, as well as other evil elements that they encounter along the way. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast * BJ Forbes as Anton - The natural leader (originally played by JC Bonnin) * Buboy Villar '''as '''Dodo - The funny guy (originally played by Herbert Bautista) *'Francis Magundayao' as Kiko - The chill dude (originally played by Ramon Christopher) *'Ella Cruz' as Charlie - The hothead ((originally played by male actor Ricky Rivero) *'Kym Vergara' as Eston - The dancer (originally played by Francis Magalona) *'Yong Muhajil' as Louie - The rich mama's boy (originally played by Keno) *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Kenneth '- The teacher's pet (originally played by Dennis da Silva) 'Supporting Cast *'Regine Angeles' as Yagi / Lady Lotus II '''(Lotus originally played by Elizabeth Oropesa) *Iwa Moto' as '''Lady' Lotus I (first episode only) *'Jake Roxas' as Master Ortega '''(named after the late character actor Ernie Ortega, who played the nameless Master in the film) *Louie Angsico' as '''Naguchi '(originally played by Protacio Dee) *'Nikki Gonzales' as Yoko '''- Naguchi's daughter (originally played by Lea Salonga) *Sasha Gloria as 'Mariko '- Naguchi's daughter (originally played by Mia Pratts) *Kristine Sablan' as '''Sunshine '- Anton's girlfriend (originally played by Yani De Veyra) *'Lilet' as Ms. Loyzaga - The strict high school teacher (originally played by Mely Tagasa) *'Manny Castañeda' as Yaya Geisha - Lotus' Kabuki-themed gay nanny *'Boom Labrusca' as Amadeus - Lotus' chief henchman *'Margie Moran' as Bella - Anton's grandmother *'Assunta De Rossi' as Gloria - Louie's mother *'Jao Mapa' as Bowie Agustin - Charlie's father *'Gian Magdangal' as Dodo's brother *'Liza Lorena' as Kiko's grandmother *'Yul Servo' as Eston's uncle *'Gerald Pesigan' as Bendie Kalduza *'Louise Abuel' as Bonjie *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as Rustan 'Guest Cast' *'Ogie Escanilla' as Ivan Trinidad *'Byron Ortile' as Adrian Rosales *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Emerald Abad *'Angeli Nicole Sanoy' as Andrea Vito *'Awra Briguela' as Awra Brillanta Differences from the 1986 Film * The character of Charlie was originally male in the 1986 film. Also, the female Charlie of the TV series is given the personality traits of Kenneth from the film, down to his signature catchphrase "Magsisimba kang may bulak sa ilong!" ("You'll go to church with cotton in your nose!") * Kiko and Kenneth are brothers in the original film. * Yagi was also a male character in the original film, an associate of Naguchi who betrays him to Lotus. The series' Yagi is a female comrade of Master Ortega who betrays him and turns out to be the new Lotus. * In the film, the kids encounter a giant in the mountains while the song Rock Me, Amadeus plays in the background. In the series, Lotus has a minion named Amadeus, who she later magically transforms into a hulking monster. * Actress Liza Lorena played Anton's mother in the film. In the series, she plays Kiko's grandmother. Just because. * In the original film, the Ninja Kids' uniforms were white, but they are black in the series. Mainly because photoshopping black uniforms into white is f***ing hard. Soundtrack *''You've Got The Power'' (composers: Gary Valenciano, Tats Faustino) - Harana *Plus a whole bunch of '80s pop songs, because we're cool like Deadpool. See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Philippine action television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Telenovelas Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots Category:Martial arts television series